Xeno Enterprise
by Laser Major
Summary: What happens when the Federation misses a scanned region in their territory? How will the rest of the faction feel when they are just naive idiots who pride themselves on a superiority complex? Will this new faction be benevolent or will face more subjugative chaos? This is some thing I tried to work, but lost inspiration. Don't forget to like and fav, message when want something.


Hello everyone, Laser Major here to give you another tale of your favorite t.v. series and while I do not own both these companies I do own the plot of this story. So be excited and terrified as the Enterprise crew meet an ever changing species!

 _-Star-date; 07293.4 Captain's Log: The Enterprise has received a investigation and science transfer of an unknown region of space within Federation borders, how Star-fleet missed this region of space is unknown but we are to conduct scanning and possible contact of any life forms in the 3 sectors._

"End log." Captain Picard said to the miniature computer on his desk, taking a few seconds to think of any possible situation that would benefit the Federation of a new species or a new element that has fair advantages. He rose from his chair and entered the bridge for giving the question "How far is our objective?"

Lieutenant Commander Data says in response "At our current heading we will be at the unknown region at 12 days 6 hours and 12 minutes at Warp 2."

"How about Warp 5?" asked Commander Riker.

"5 days and 2 hours at Warp 5 Commander." replied Data. Picard commanded "Make it so, Warp 5...Engage."

The Enterprise's warp engines hummed with calmness as the ship zoomed through the cosmic fibers that holds existence together.

-5 DAYS LATER-

The Enterprise pulled out of warp speed and moved on Warp 4.2 to ease the fluctuation of the Dilithuim crystals, the were 4 hours away from the unknown region and Picard ordered a short range scan for any science vessels that would take this territory for any of the known Federation factions.

* * *

Riker looked on the view screen as the Captain was in one of the halo-decks recreation programs toward the nearing system, from the science logs of general scans from Federation HQ(Earth) there only showed one single star system 12% smaller than the Solar system, further scans showed muddled images that pinned the limit of scans, thus the Enterprise was given the assignment to scan the unknown region and any reports are to be transmitted to Star-fleet as soon as possible.

"Data, how soon will the scanners read the unknown region?" said Riker looking at the view screen. From the looks of the view screen there were three(3) solar systems; two(2) singular and one(1) binary with the second sun on the edge of the binary. All these systems had potential to be colonies and further research into dilithium mining and replicator assembly, but first Enterprise had to make sure if there were any civilizations the Federation missed in its expanding journey.

"In about 3 hours 12 minutes and 32 seconds will we fully scan the systems and determine if there are any life-forms to be integrated into the Federation's database." replied Data with his emotionless face.

Riker nodded in response and said "Good, I want our odds of finding peaceful creatures to be personaly scanned by Tricorder. Make sure the systems are habitable first Data." before Riker could forget he added "Initiate yellow alert in any hostile presence to the Enterprise."

As soon as the Enterprise started scanning within the first 8 minutes Captain Picard entered the bridge in his fencing attire, for which he he says "Well someone hasn't invited me to the party. Now that we have initiated scanning of the unknown region I was speaking to Ensign Miiõri, a medical officer under Dr. Beverly's watch has told me to be cautious in this region because a scanning probe was sent to this region and lost as it crashed into one of the planets in one the systems from a disruption signal that could indicate a civilization that has warp-power and above that may intrest Federation.

-4 Hours Later-

After scanning the unknown region, the senior staff was settled into the conference room for discussion of the unknown region. All but Lieutenant Commander Data has entered the conference room to clarify on the Enterprise's findings.

Captain Jaun-Luc Picard was first to say "Wonderful, now that we are all here we need to talk about the unknown region in Federation space, as Command has given an general survey of the area, the probe was lost after a type of interference as scans were 4% to completion. However, about half of the database was lost in transmission to Command and have carefully decided to send a star-ship to complete the survey and return, if possible, with the probes remains. Now with our science officer arrived, Mr. Data, would you please explain what the Enterprise has scanned."

"Thank you Captain for the intoduction, as the Enterprise was finishing scans I have noticed a small and faint EM sub-space mixture of a transmission signal from the Binary Star system of a desolate, barren world, in those conditions I would highly recommend that any away team must wear Environmental Protection Suits as the barren world shows little to no breathable atmosphere, and while there is usable resources for both and fuel and material construction, we cannot beam the materials up due to some corrosive acidic substance on the materials. As of that I cannot designate the percise coordinates of the message, should it be played Captain?" said Data in his most accurate view.

"Yes Data soon, I just need our defense and offensive reports along with engine capabilities. Mr. La Forge and Mr. Worf?" told Picard at both officers at the opposite ends of the table.

"Well, for starters our warp engines are going to have difficulty orbiting the planet due to its unpredictable high-low magnetic radiation field that this ship can't stay in orbit for more than 4 hours to 6 days, so I recommend that we will depate from orbit 3 hours before the deadline." said Geordi La Forge.

Worf added "Weapons are fully functional and Shielding is reattaching Ablative armor, our options are limited until we analyzed the threat."

"Very good, Data play that distress message and join the away team in 2 hours." Picard said as Data typed in the commands to play the message. "..Help...Vessel energy drained...We in stone hive...Reward promised...If theat, we consume..." the message ends with a high undeemable screech that made all but Data cover their earsand plead for the termination of the sound. When Data stops the message everyone rested their ears and were in shock of such a beastly scream, but what was discovered that there was a species on that planet with an un-fueled ship, perhaps they can shed some light into thses unscanned regions. "Mr. Data, what the hell was that?!" commanded Picard, "Unknown sir but what is best described as a high screech, thought I do not see the connection of a dimensional plane to a distrees message." said Data.

The senior staff waited for a moment before the Captain to say "Assemble an away team, everyone with phasers and be on guard." everyone in the staff room agreed and left to their posts.

-2 hours later-

Shimiring lights appeared on the surface of the gravity mixed planet, an away team of 14 with the senior staff at the entrance of a old semi-spherical temple with a gaping open-door that looked impossible to move with the Enterprises tractor beam. Picard gave a hand-gesture to have everyone follow him and to be on-guard, as the team walked towards the open entrance they started to feel a strong-pheromonic presence that cannot be described by a single individual.

After 30 minutes of walking inti the 'temple' of a new species the Federation could research, Jean-Luc stopped the team and to do an area-scan of what this place might be? After 12 minutes of armed scanning with Worf and 3 Ensigns ,Beverley Crusher, Jean-Luc's love intrest summarized their findings. "This planet is nearly-dead, there is no flora or fauna, the only living things I can find is the messengers mito-silicon signature." Picard looked at her confused and astonished, how can a silicon based species survive on a barren world such as this!? "Mito-silicon, the Federation doesn't have any sentient species with that signature as far as I am aware of? But what about the area, the building structure, the technology within the walls?" he exclaimed. "That's the thing Captain, the building materials and the technological methods are beyond what the Federation can make in 600 years, and the beings who sent the message had only knowledge to counter what any Federation engineer or scientist could make in 200 years. But that wasn't what worried me, what did worry me was a faint neutronic-phase shadow pulse, and if my hypothesis is right they have a downed ship that makes trans-warp look like easy sailing." Mr. La Forge said in an unfathomable astonishment.

Everyone, but Data, was amazed at the discovery of a lifetime, this discovery being researched could make any of the other Milky Way factions look-like children, pre-pubescent children, but now there was one question remaining...who sent the message to the Enterprise and why? Before anyone could open their mouth, they heard a slimming-snake 'HISS' and evertone quickly readied their phasers and tightened into a circle-battle formation, waiting for whatever was going to attack them. Slowly, the hissing grew longer and more slim, as moving shadows made their pace to the visble light the crew viewed at 8 meters from their face, slowly hands of 6 digits with claws at where the fingernails should be made their presence as the hands attached to arms crawled towards the light tonow show a visible set of silvery teeth with some sort of saliva that covered the teeth, no one knew what it was but it had something acidic by the faint smell. As the being crawled more towards the light, the showing of an elongated skull slowly crawled as the others crawled out and some to rise on thier 6-digit feet, moving towards the away team. With the light giving a better view of the Enterprises new guests, the team was unable to speak words since they were view a species that gave the true definition of 'non-human', it its beautiful ink-like black skin matched that of a starless void, and the elongated skull was of that of a human stereotype of aliens with large-heads and tiny bodies, the view of their bodies shocked most of the crew, these creatures showed the bodies of malnourished beings but showed no signs of any weakness, falling, or strafe-hunger, perhaps this is what their body normally looks like, the limbs even showed such sliminess that the bones were visible, the one impressive thing that the federation has not encountered was a species with a barbed-tail, yes a barbed tail with each barb with flat cutting-edge only distant by 1-inch per segment of the tail, the tip however has a dense-dagger like tip, the flat-side of the tip was not cartoonisly fat but was reasonable to punch through natural armor (A/N: think of it like a French dirk/ squer-dagger). The beings surrounded the away team, some were ready pounce while others were standing in a hunched bi-pedal position ready to call the attack, both groups were ready to splay blood, there would have been until both groups heard a "Control," the new being eased on their approach and stood on their bipedal forms, all but not the mouth with silver lined teeth covered of what looked like carapace cover the other features of a face, the eyes, nose, exterior ears and forehead regions were completely hidden away by evolutionary defense skin-condition, and fused with the elongated skull. A new being entered the visible light as the majority of it was the same as the other beings that made the team near confused and frightened, but the one thing was different about it was it had gill-like features that slowly flow as it breathed. The being slowly looked at the group and lowered the presence of it barred teeth, it walked 3 feet from the edge of darkness the gill-like features flared in flaked wind "You have come to repair the hive ship?" the being *spoke*.

Picard looked at his crew astonished at a species that looked menacing but were asking for repairs of their downed ship, and when they said 'hive' it ment that these species were a conjoined species that had some sort of collective intelligence like the Borg or probably like those of an insect colony where the queen reign supreme. Picard steeled himself and spoke to the being "I am Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the Federation ship USS Enterprise, we have recived your distress signal of a downed ship in an unscanned region of our territory. We pardon if we angered you and wish to build an establishing relationship with each other." The alien looked at him for an odd long four seconds before flickering its 'gills' speaking "You have come to repair hive ship?" Picard gave a confused look but realized what they were talking about "Yes, we have bought our Chief Engineer with us to determine what was the problem of this planets gravity, we will help settle this anomaly and possibly begin negotiations of giving this region to you." Picard said with his brightest smile. The strange un-humanoid being looked at the group behind Picard and spoke "Queen requests unknown smells into her chamber," the being turns away from the captain then says "Follow."

As the being walked away slowly allowing the team to follow, many of the away team members were at awe and freight from the amazment of the creatures that dispersed and presumably returned to their duties. Many of the senior staff wanted answers and to introduce these species to the Federation, but what did surprised them was this species has an insect-like hierarchy like those of Earth's common insects, the team continued following the being while Jean-Luc gestured the guards to stay alert but not shoot on anything unless hostility goes to death making. Slowly after walking and following the being, the team of 14 came in awe of a 20 ft door that was big enough to push two cargo shuttles through, the being walked up to the door and spoke an unspeakable word thus allowing the doors to rumble the floor (slightly like a magnitude 0.4 earthquake) sliding away. The being turned its head to the team before walking foward, the the team quickly followed and were at incomprehensible awe for what they saw, the room was so big that it could be a mega-warehouse back on earth (circumferential square feet is 610), the architecture was so weary and dark-theamed, skeletal-like ridges on the coulombs of the far spaces of the room, the floors covered with warped spirals and rock-like eggs that were too big to be laid by one of these creatures, in so possible that the Queen would be four times larger than these new beings. The team continued following the being until it stopped from 10 ft from the center and said "Stop, Queen entering chamber.", the team looked around the room to see nothing but darkness and moving *shadows*. The *shadows* was difficult to comprehend but the eyes of the group adjusted towards it and were frightened by awe of what they looked at; the very being was (at least) 4 meters tall and covered in slim-black chitin like skin, it tail not barbed nor visible signs of segmentation, it's bone-y like structure was the same as the beings the team saw before. The head of the Queen was very elongated but began to widen after 10 inches of sliminess, the presence of its teeth had more silver-mucusy that it looked like a divine glow, the head had gill-like petrusions of it own but larger and the possible indication of it flaring more frequent for its size.

The Queen slowed its path the away team and began to go in a *sitting* position, the Queen never taking its *sight* off the away team, the Queen opened its mouth and spoke with its gills flaring very slowly, the opposite of what the team hypothesized. "New smells, opportunity for mind or conquest of Hive? If mind, then work on damaged hive ship and talks with I begin." Jean Luc looked at the large being in a mix of confusion and awe before saying "Um,I-I am Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the USS Enterprise, near me are my team that was ordered to survey the area and find the senders of a message sent from here on this planet. Since we have found the senders of the message, I will congradulate you Highness and and your species into the Federation, an inter-species organization that allows the practice of development and interaction of understanding species of different cultures, there are practices limited by Federation law but all we seek is cooperation and peaceful unity with all beings of creation."

The Queen stared until speaking "Opportunity for mind or conquest? If mind, repair damaged hive ship then talks begin." Data interfered responding "I am sorry, but the Enterprise cannot repair your ship on first task of a species we have recently discovered. Talks must come first before cooperation of a damaged ship-" Geordi stopped Data by saying "Its alright Data, we are new to them as they are new to us. Words are the hardest barrier to cross."

As soon as Geordi finished the Queen spoke in the same slow frailing gills "Synthetic?" in curious tone. Picard focused and said "Yes, Mr. Data is a synthetic android, and only one of his kind." the large being stayed silent for a moment before responding "Repairs delayed, talks with new smells begin as smells wish.". Jean Luc Picard was smiling with glee (internally) about a new species wanting to talk and possibly trade information about each other, but first he wanted to know who or what these species are? "Don't mind me asking but I am intrigued by your species, we, the Federation have never encountered your people because you are in an unscanned region within Federation space, we want to maintain neutral relationships with each other but if need be you will be granted this unscanned region as your territory and full protection from the Federation."

The large being of the Queen cocked its head slightly left and paused for a moment before recalling "Choice possible, area for Hive allow possible conquest of enemy that threatens to destroy the Hive, we, the Xenol Hive of Xenol Prime will allow new smells to study hives history and ways. Halfway studied ffixHive ship and I will tell you the origins of the Hive." the team were surprised by the answer of the new species announcing themselves and to be a true insect hive-mind, many were at a mix of curiosity and amazment of the origins of this new species and learn of their ways. Picard smiled at the spoken news and said "Good, I will send my Chief Engineer and his best team to survey and repair your ship, when finished my senior officers and I would be delighted to hear your origins."

-2 HOURS LATER-

Picard was on the bridge looking at the barren planet now designated as Xenol Prime, home planet of the Xenol species, a hive like species that resmbled nothing the Federation or any faction had seen. From what they gathered of the Xenol's culture and technology, they were a constructed genetuc species that were primarily used as labor and military fodder, as they were created they were viewed as slaves and been through countless experiments and civil wars from their creatos as they showed no form of kindness or remorse. Their knowledge was facinating, as one drone finds a piece of information the entire collective is allowed that information selected and processed through a higher being that will reproduce the drones and commanding those drones on various duties. The Queen held the most collected information in the Hive collective and choose what knowledge is used for the drones, with the choosing of the Engineering team to help the Hive repair their ship, while at first the Enterprise thought of accidentally uplift a species they were surprised that this was the Queen's ship and they had smaller craft that were twice as fast as warp 8. The full story was never explained but as soon as the Queen's ship is repaired, the Xenol Queen of Xenol Prime will tell the story of her people and her creators fate.

And that is my first chapter of Xeno Enterprise, I know I am knew but I would like your opinion of how my style is, what I can keep and improve on ect. I will be making a 5 chapter story dedicated to this idea, now I'm not making the Federation overpowered by letting my OC's give them the tech because remember. Starfleet is corrupt as hell in the early years and the federation making special laws won't do anything since they are blindly repeating history and will eventually destroy each other...oh crap I made canon connection to Deep Space 9 *facepalm*

Anyways, talk to me anytime. My inbox is always open and stream time is Saturday at 4 pm and hours go from 2 hours to 5, so see ya Troops!


End file.
